


Wonderful Similarities

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic as fuck, housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: There are times when Sanji thinks woefully about how he will be left out of the 'housewife experience' when he started thinking a little too much about a certain crew member. However, after getting to know him, he took those thoughts right back.





	Wonderful Similarities

There are times when Sanji thinks woefully about how he will be left out of the 'housewife experience' when he started thinking a little _too_ much about a certain crew member. However, after getting to know him, he took those thoughts right back.

" _Wife!?_ What the hell are you talking about? I'm _obviously_ not your wife! _"_ Usopp protests after the cook leans on him, sighing out the domestic bliss of having such an amazing, little housewife. "Let alone a-a housewife! And I'm sure as hell not little!" He glared pointedly up at a blue eye, daring him to say something else about his height.

"I don't mean that your a _wife_ per sé, you just hold the magical qualities of one." He sighs dreamily.

"Oh, really?" His lover challenges, crossing toned, naturally bronzed arms. "Do tell!"

Sanji clears his throat.

"Hey, Usopp, got a minute?" Sanji asks, leaning against the door frame of the workshop, a shirt in his clutch.

"Sure, but don't come any closer until you've put that cigarette out." The younger man warns, hunched over his work table as he eyed some test tubes filled with some mysterious, bubbly liquids through goggles before setting them back in their holders. Even like that, he's still beautiful. "Wouldn't want to blow us up."

The ashtray on the floor by the threshold has become a lot more useful as of late, the blonde grins slightly at the thought as he smashes the cancer stick out. Walking in, Usopp takes in the scent of smoke and soap; Sanji. "What did you need?" He asks lightly, sliding the protective eye-wear up on his forehead before tugging off his gloves.

"One of the pockets on my shirt ripped." He says, unfolding it to reveal a jagged tear right down the middle, making it useless.

Brown eyes looked, fingers picking at it to examine. "How the hell did you manage to do _this?"_ Someone with an awful lot of talent could have succeeded this perfect vertical split.

Sanji shrugged, smiling slightly, "Didn't dodge fast enough, maybe?"

"No kidding. You should be more careful," Usopp grumbles in a loving nag, which those are usually done with both hands planted on his hips. "This'll take me a little longer. I have to replace this pocket completely. I should have some fabric just like this lying around..." He trails off, getting up from the bench to look in a drawer under the 'Usopp's Factory' banner. There's a triumphant sound before he's back with a small, white folded square in one hand, a needing and matching colored thread in the other. He sits at the bench, a little ways from his mini-lab setup to get to work. "You can wait here if you want, this'll take me eight, maybe ten minutes?"

In the end, it took six which Sanji mumbles, "New record."

Usopp hums in agreement, proudly presenting his shirt. "As good as new!"

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you."

But, that wasn't the only thing, _not at all._

He usually tags along with the cook when going shopping when they dock at a new town. He'll excitedly gasp at a sale on a certain item or the cheapness of something that has quality, pulling Sanji over to look. He would have a basket over the crook of his arm, examining the fruit slightly hip-shot with those large, beautiful eyes crowded in long lashes. It's all so _cute._

There are times when Usopp has headaches- mainly because anyone who sees him knows that there are constantly gears going and things clicking in his brain along with his usual ponytail being possibly too tight. On those days, the sniper likes to paint in a white apron with leftover stains in every color and his hair half-up-half-down, mainly to get it out of his face with a hum on his lips and sway to his hips. Yet, there was always this rogue curl the stuck out, hanging right in front of his left temple. The entire look kinda makes the cook's heart pound.

Then, and sometimes with that same hair style, Chopper manages to jump into his arms, the sniper being accepting like always. Maybe he'll find the doctor passed in a place that isn't his bedroom where he'll pick him up, a furry chin resting on his shoulder as Usopp smoothly carries him to his hammock. He'll help him out if the reindeer is sick as well with some concoction from the med-bay. And if he wasn't joining Luffy and Chopper in their merrymaking, he was settling childish contests and quarrels. It was all done like some nurturing parent.

Then he's among the girls- probably the guy on the ship that they tend to hang out with the most, Sanji realizes bitterly. Whatever they talk about, it looks like it could be gossip, and Usopp is able to keep conversation. A lot of it, the sniper seems to agree with or can't believe. He lets them play with his long hair, they let him paint their nails mainly for the convenience of artistic hands on the ship...and the face that he's in debt to the redhead as well. Nami always kinda gravitated towards him anyway- maybe it was because he was the only man in the crew who wasn't batshit crazy or an utter buffoon.

Along with Franky, there really are no housewife qualities- it's a bunch of manly, mechanic and chemistry lingo that Sanji could never understand. It's the same when Usopp talks about long range weaponry and how he measure trajectory with the direction and speed of the wind. After working in his factory, if the sniper wasn't smelling like bitter gunpowder or oil, it was sandalwood with something a little sweet right at the end. Sometimes, there's a wiff of coconut oil mixed in from his hair.

But, the best is Usopp's _touch_ and feel; his hands a little rough from calluses, but they hold this comforting softness and delicacy Sanji feels them caressing his face in either love or worry, maybe both. And he's _warm,_ all the time, his arms almost make the blonde feel like nothing bad could ever happen again.

"That...That literally doesn't mean that I'm a housewife! I'm a man!" He feels his face getting hot like when his lover preheats the oven.

" _Oh,_ trust me," He grinned slyly, a confident blush to pale cheeks. "I know _that_ better than anyone else."

Usopp sputters slightly before growling, "And we're not even married, you stupid pervert!"


End file.
